The Angel and Devil Roleplay
by David Lopes
Summary: Hoping for an adventure, Sonic wakes up to a call from Vanilla, who asks him to babysit Cream, much to Sonic's disappointment. After agreeing to, Cream tries to drag Sonic into a "roleplay" of hers...
1. Ch 1: A Call For Babysitting

**The Angel/Devil** **Roleplay**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **A Call For Babysitting**

 **Now, this one... I want to do it, yet not...**

 **Enjoy.**

South Island, a peaceful, yet ridden by Eggman's stupid motherfucking robots, island known for our well known Mobians living here, in their fun, unique way of life. Recognizable, they adore this one person in severe idolatry, Sonic The Hedgehog. Wherever he went, people sure praise and worship him, like a god. One day, hoping for an adventure, his phone rang, and answered, "Hello?" Came a soft voice of a mother, "Sonic, I need your help." "Vanilla? I'll be right there!" He ran out of the door, and speeded through Green Hill, making sure the MILF was ok.

He arrived at her house, knocking on the door. Vanilla opened the door, with bliss seeing the hedgehog. "Mr. Sonic, thank you for coming here." "Anything for a lady like you," he said, grabbed her by the waist and kissed her lips. As Vanilla blushes, she follows Sonic around. "So, what's the problem, ma'am?" "Well, I'm going a promiscuous MILF convention at Casinopolis, and I need your help..." Sonic was turned on after what she mentioned, and responded with a quick, "Anything for you," in a flirting tone. "I wasn't done yet, Sonic. I need your help to watch Cream while I'm away for the weekend." That's where Sonic's eagerness dropped... so much. He thought he would've done something more hardcore and adventurous, like protecting good citizens, fucking random girls, but all he got was taking care of Cream. Cream was rather playful, where she would have costumes and shit, much how 6 year old girls do. Vanilla said goodbye to Cream, and for Sonic, a kiss on the lips. As she left, Sonic sighed in disappointment, swearing at his own mistake. "Fuck, I deadass thought she would give me something valuable, a blowjob, a fucking, but instead I have to take care of a brat."

"Hee hee, Mr. Sonic's here. Now I can make him do roleplay with me." Cream peeked from her bedroom door, energetic as she could. She went in her room, and pulled out a slutty angel costume. The costume was so tight, her nipples and pussy are so visible to see through... even if she's wet. She skipped around her room giggling. "Roleplay! Roleplay! I'm the angel, he's the devil! Hee hee!" She then walked out of her room and snuck from the hallway. Sonic was taking a nap on the couch, while having a cigarette in his hand. "Hello, Mr. Sonic!", she yelled, waking Sonic up. "Agh, what the fuck?!" Cream giggled as the rabbit was jumping up and down happily. Sonic, however, was unimpressed. "I was in the middle of a good dream. Where I fucked your mom so hard, we ended up doing some weird ass fetish shit." "Oh forget that, silly. My mom is a little older than you think." Sonic turned to her and said, "But your mom has big titties, and hot ones. Her pussy is so hot I could have my dick stuck in her for a long time." Cream walked and stood in front. "Hmm... What's with the costume, Cream? Aren't you too young to be playing prostitute?" Cream nodded, and responds, "No. I just like playing angel all the time. I like roleplaying." Sonic rolled his eyes. "Like all little kids." Cream hopped up and down cheerfully, hoping that her playdate was going to be fun. "How about we roleplay, Mr. Sonic? I'll be the angel, and you'll be the devil!" Sonic was horrified at this. "Oh HELL NO. I think I'll pass." Cream insisted and whined, even she was about to cry. "Please?" Sobbing sounds were one thing Sonic doesn't like, forcing him to accept her offer. "Fine. Just stop crying." Cream wiped her tears and smiled. "Yay! Roleplay!"

 **Sorry if this chapter was short.**

 **Chapter 2 coming up next...**


	2. Ch 2: The Roleplay

**The** **Angel/Devil Roleplay**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **I'm The Angel, You're The Devil**

 **I'm back, I just wanna finish this because I couldn't stop reading any Palcomix that involved Cream in it!**

 **Enjoy!**

Sonic gets up from the couch, Cream taking his hand, and goes into her bedroom. "Put on this costume, Mr. Sonic." Sonic was leaning on the wall, took a look at the costume, with a indigo leather jacket, violet red pants, a spear, a tail with a heart on it, and devil horns. Sonic shuddered at this, but rather responded, "Do I have to wear this?!" Cream nodded and gave it to him. Taking off his shoes, he slowly puts on the costume, with Cream giggling. He turned around slowly, his face filled with embarrassment. Cream giggled, "Hee hee hee. You look cute, Mr. Sonic." Sonic sighed and went over to the other side of the room. "Now I'm going to be skipping around the room like a nice and naive angel I am, while you walk by seeing me," Cream said. Sonic nodded and leaned on the wall as Cream skipped around the room chanting. She looked at Sonic, point her finger to her, as a way of her saying, "What are you waiting for?" Sonic walks slowly in a gangster sort of way, walking with style, as Cream giggled a bit.

"Rawr, I'm the devil. Rawr, hiss, evil laughter.", Sonic said unenthusiastically. "Ahh! It's the devil! Please spare me, I didn't do anything wrong. Honest!" Cream yelled, laughed silently and ran to her bed. Sonic slowly walks up to her and approches the bed. "This is the part where you hold my waist, keeping me captive.", she whispered. Sonic whispered back. "Do I have to?" "Yes.", she responded. "Man, what is up with the rolepays you kids do?" Sonic grabbed her waist. "I caught you, you rascal." Cream screamed and reached for her toy harp. Sonic, unsure of what to say, opened his mouth, but Cream said, "Now use your trident on me, and say 'Ah ha ha, my demonic love possesses and rots your pure heart.'" Sonic glanced at her, put the toy trident near her, and said, "Ah ha ha, my demonic love possesses and rots your pure heart." Cream sighs, and looks at Sonic lustfully. "You're right," she said in a flirting tone. "My pureness has no effect against your beastly love." Cream then turned Sonic around and pushed him onto the bed. "Hold on... IS THIS HOW THE ROLE-PLAY GOES?!" Cream put her finger over his lips, and leaned in to kiss him.

Sonic was in confusion. He gave her an unsure look, as to Cream herself, kept staring at him lustfully. She stopped kissing him, and slowly unzipped her costume, showing her tiny tits. She then unzipped Sonic's pants and took a look at Sonic's dick. "Oh my, what a big dick you have." Sonic grabbed her lips and opened her mouth, shoving his dick inside. "If you like it so much, why don't you start sucking on it?" She heard this and start sucking. Sonic looked in shock and resisted moaning. He spanked her in order to get her to stop, but it made Cream more hornier and sucked faster in between moans. Sonic moaned a bit and kept spanking her. "Q-Quit it, Cream.." She looked up at him with a lustful look and sucked more faster. Sonic covered his mouth and gave her a stern look. His dick was twitching, as if he were going to cum. "C-Cream... I'm gonna... I-I...!" And with that, cum bursted into Cream's mouth, and tiny driplets spilled onto the floor. "Hee hee. Your cum is so tasty, Mr. Sonic," she said as she swallowed all of the cum in her mouth. Sonic, looking down at her, smirks and picks her up. "You really love my cum, don't you?" He sat her down on his lap, while trying to insert his cock inside her tight little pussy. Cream let out a loud gasp and shivered. "Be gentle.. or not." With these words coming out of her mouth, Sonic had begun to thrust inside her.

"O-Oh f-fuck Cream... Such a nice tight pussy you have..."

"A-a-ah, Mr. Sonic. K-keep going!"

Moaning, heavy rhythmic grunts, gasps, screams, it was pure bliss to Cream, and a questionable, yet interesting and fun experience for Sonic.

"F-f-fuck me harder, Mr. Sonic!"

"Gladly!"

His thrusts became more harder and faster, too much for Cream to handle. She gripped onto the bed sheets and had let out loud screams of pleasure.

"F-F-FUCK! OH FUCK YES! MAKE ME CUM!"

The constant moans, loud fapping sounds, and the sound of Cream and Sonic making out continued as she kept screaming.

"H-HARDER!!! KEEP IT GOING! AHHHHH~!!!"

Her pussy was so tight and his dick already twitching, Sonic couldn't resist but to cum inside her. A huge cumload had dripped from her pussy as Cream let out one final moan. She spreaded her pussy and giggled at Sonic. "Aww, Mr. Sonic filled me up just right." She got on the bed and layed beside Sonic. Sonic leaned back and both engaged eye contact. "I love you, my strong, handsome devil," Cream said softly. "I love you too, my sexy little angel," Sonic responded.

The both fell asleep on Cream's bed, cuddling each other, Sonic's arm on her nipples. Vanilla came back home, and closed the door behind her. She walked to Cream's bedroom, and upon seeing her laying beside Sonic, she smiled and whispered to herself. "Everything turned out well. I think I'll hire him as her new babysitter..."

 **End. Sorry if it feels rushed, I just wanted to finish this. Sorry for the hiatus and I hope this makes up for it.**


End file.
